


Hide And Seek with Teary Eyes

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [22]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Crying, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Little Space, Little!San, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Kim Hongjoong, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: The littles and Hongjoong are playing a game of hide and seek, when Jongho finds himself in a dark and scary hiding spot.
Series: Smol Jongie [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Hide And Seek with Teary Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvnwhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/gifts).



When Jongho was older in his headspace, hide and seek was one of his favorite games to play. He loved hiding, and the tension of being found and how Appa or Mama would end up tickling him after they found him to hear those precious giggles they loved to hear so much. So, Jongho was excited when Appa Hongjoong had said yes to playing with him!

It would just be San, Jongho, and Hongjoong playing, at the moment Hongjoong had been counting down, as the littles ran and hid. San had hidden in the bathtub behind the curtain, and Jongho had run into Mingi and his shared room to hide away in Mingi’s closet. Of coruse, he’d end up regretting his decision, as the closet was dark. It was known to the caregiver that little Jongho had a strong fear for the dark, so he wouldn’t have expected him to hide in a dark place. 

The caregiver finally finished counting down, before yelling “Ready or not! Here I come!” And began walking around the dorm to find the two littles. Hongjoong knew where to find San easy, as he always hid in the same place every time. 

The bathtub in the downstairs bathroom. 

Hongjoong walked up to the door, opening it and standing for a second. He could hear small giggles coming from behind the curtain. 

“Hmmm I wonder who could be in here?” He states, and hears another muffled giggle. He begins walking to the door, placing his hand on the handle. 

“Seems like no one’s in here.” He says, before he sneaks over to the curtain and pulls it back quickly. San squeals before bursting into giggles when Hongjoong begins to mercilessly tickle the little sides. 

“Appa! Appa stop!” San cries out, trying to push his Appa’s hands away. 

“Okay, okay baby. Now how about we go find Jongie hm?” San nods, and Hongjoong helps the boy up as they begin searching around the dorm for the other little. San goes into Yeosang’s room, looking around while Hongjoong heads upstairs to search for the little. It’s not long into Hongjoong’s search when he walks into Mingi’s room and he hears soft muffled cries coming from the closet. The door to the closet was completely closed. Hongjoong rushes over to the closet, pulling it open to see Jongho, with tears caressing his cheeks. Before the boy could even realize it was Hongjoong, he was being pulled into the older males arms, as the caregiver began whispering soft comfort words. Hongjoong holds the little close to his chest, rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

“Baby boy it’s all okay, it’s okay now. Appa’s right here.” Hongjoong says, comforting Jongho.

“Appa s’ Scary! Dark scary!” Jongho chokes out a sob, his grip on Hongjoong’s shirt getting even tighter as his tears continue to soak the shirt he’s wearing. 

“I know baby, but Appa’s gonna protect you from the dark! Bad dark! How dare it scare my precious little boy!” Hongjoong scolds, and Jongho joins in, letting out a soft giggle. That giggle that he always loved to hear. Jongho rubs his eyes, and Hongjoong realizes he must be tired from all the crying he’d been doing. 

“Does Jongie want to take a nap?” Hongjoong questions, seeing the younger let out a soft yawn. 

“Nuh-uh, Wan’ continue playing.” Jongho replies, but it’s obvious to the caregiver that he should probably take his afternoon nap before playing some more. 

“How about you take a nap, and after we can continue playing. How does that sound baby?” Jongho nods at the idea, and Hongjoong smiles. He hoists the little into his arms, and walks him over to the crib in his and Mingi’s shared room. Hongjoong grabs Jongho’s pacifier, pressing it against the boy’s lips before laying him down in his crib. He pulls a blanket over Jongho and hands him his favorite teddy bear plushie before kissing the boy’s cheeks. 

“Goodnight baby, sleep well.” Hongjoong says, before turning on the night light and turning off the lights. Hongjoong walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

“We no play anymore? No more hide n seek?” San asks once Hongjoong finally comes downstairs. 

“We can play again after Jongie takes his nap, okay bun?” San nods, sitting on the play mat in the living room and pulling out some toy cars to occupy himself until after Jongho’s nap was over. Hongjoong puts on a cartoon and enjoys the quietness that would only last about another hour or so.

____

It wasn’t long until the three were back playing together, Hongjoong hearing the giggles whenever he got to be the seeker and tickled the littles once he found them. They had even gotten Mama Hwa to join in as well when he had come home from his solo schedule. The four of them playing until the two littles tired themselves out, and off to bed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> I take requests!


End file.
